


Algo productivo

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Gen, buddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Buck no sabe negarle nada al hijo de su mejor amigo, así que se lo tiende y sonríe al ver su cara de ilusión mientras busca algo en Internet. En algún momento se le ocurre comprobar qué está viendo, no vaya a meterse en un lío con Eddie si ve algo que no debería.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Kudos: 3





	Algo productivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Fandom: 9-1-1  
> Pairing: Buck/Christopher  
> Prompt: Jengibre

–¿Me dejas tu móvil para buscar una cosa? –pregunta Christopher.

Buck no sabe negarle nada al hijo de su mejor amigo, así que se lo tiende y sonríe al ver su cara de ilusión mientras busca algo en Internet. En algún momento se le ocurre comprobar qué está viendo, no vaya a meterse en un lío con Eddie si ve algo que no debería.

Arruga el entrecejo cuando ve que está buscando recetas de galletas de Navidad.

–¿Qué estás buscando, Christopher? –acaricia el pelo revuelto del niño, que le dedica una de sus sonrisas.

–Quiero hace galletas estas fiestas.

–¿Galletas? ¿Hombrecitos de jengibre? –Christopher asiente vehementemente haciendo que Buck sonría.

–Exactamente ésas.

–Y, por supuesto, querrás que yo te ayude, ¿no? –Christopher vuelve a asentir.

Intentaría negarse, pero sabe que no puede decirle que no a nada que le pida ese niño, así que recupera el móvil y comprueba los ingredientes que van a necesitar. Obviamente no tiene nada de eso en casa, así que suspira y se  encoge de hombros.

–¿ Quieres ir de compras?

No espera respuesta porque sabe cuál será, así que se pone en pie, ayuda a Christopher a ponerse su cazadora y le acompaña hasta el coche.

Dedican parte de la mañana a comprar todo lo que necesitan para hacer las galletas, ingredientes y utensilios, sin escatimar en nada porque todo merece la pena si Christopher sonríe de ese modo.

De vuelta a su apartamento, con Christopher cómodamente instalado en un taburete, Buck se dedica a tamizar harina, batir huevos, pesar ingredientes y amasar hasta que consigue una masa con la textura que dice la receta que debe tener. El hijo de su amigo se dedica a leerle las cantidades y los procesos mientras sonríe cuando le da la batidora para que pueda mezclar los ingredientes.

Después de comer deja que sea Christopher el que corte las galletas después de que haya estirado y dejado reposar la masa un par de horas en el frigorífico. Cuando ya tienen un ejército de hombrecillos de jengibre enciende el horno y comienza a hornear las galletas.

Apoyado en la encimera, observa cómo los ojos de Christopher se abren de par en par y la sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. El pequeño está tan ilusionado viendo cómo las galletas se hornean que Buck se felicita por haberse dejado convencer para hacerlo.

Respira hondo, llenándose de ese aroma dulzón que sale del horno y deja la última bandeja sobre la encimera para que se enfríe antes de poder decorarlas con la glasa. Finge que no ve a Christopher robar una de las galletas y llevársela a la  boca pero sonríe de medio lado y le revuelve el pelo cuando la ha terminado.

Están a punto de empezar a decorar cuando Eddie llama a la puerta. Buck abre con el jersey lleno de harina, restos de masa en la cara y algo de azúcar glas en el pelo. Así que no se sorprende cuando su amigo empieza a reírse en cuanto le ve. Da media vuelta y regresa a la cocina donde Christopher le espera para empezar con la decoración.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –pregunta Eddie, dejando sus cosas en la entrada.

–Christopher quería hacer galletas –responde mientras se encoge de hombros.

Se coloca para asegurarse mejor pulso, piernas abiertas y codos apoyados en la encimera. Hace lo que ha visto hacer en algunos tutoriales de YouTube mientras se horneaba la masa y sonríe cuando consigue ponerle una pajarita a una de las galletas.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta Christopher.

–Claro, campeón –responde, pasándole el tubito de glasa.

–Buck... –le advierte Eddie, pero no le hace caso.

Permanece junto a Christopher mientras traza una línea en la cintura del muñeco y le da una palmadita en el hombro cuando le escucha reír. Le guiña un ojo a Eddie cuando su amigo se pone al otro lado del niño para ver el proceso y le ve sonreír, orgulloso, cuando traza otra línea a modo de boca.

–Hemos hecho galletas de jengibre, papá.

–Ya lo he visto, Christopher. Han quedado genial.

–Están ricas –ríe el niño, haciendo que los dos adultos rían con él.

Eddie se acerca a Buck y le da un empujón con el hombro.

–Gracias, tío.

–Es un placer. Adoro a tu hijo –Eddie asiente y sonríe de nuevo–. Y ahora, haz algo  productivo como ayudarme a limpiar, colega.


End file.
